ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: CN School
is a comedy comic book series featuring characters from Cartoon Network. It is produced by and will release on September 5, 2018. Plot 16 cartoon characters struggle with their new life at a school after the CEO of Cartoon Network forces them to go there. Characters Main/Students *'Dexter' - TBD *'Johnny Bravo' - TBD *'Chicken' - TBD *'Bubbles' - TBD. Unlike the series, she is portrayed as the leader of the Powerpuff Girls rather than Blossom. *'Ed' - TBD *'Courage' - TBD *'Numbuh 1' - TBD *'Mandy' - TBD *'Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula' - TBD *'Peppy Lion' - TBD *'Jake the Dog' - TBD *'Rigby' - TBD *'Steven Universe' - TBD *'Nessie the Loch Ness Monster' - TBD *'Claire the Ghost' - TBD *'K.O.' - TBD Staff/Recurring *'Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel' - a Time Squad officer who is the History teacher. *'Agent Foxy '- a female fox who is the Science teacher. *'Samurai Jack' - a samurai who is the English teacher. *'TBD' - a TBD who is the Math teacher. *'Principal Aku' - a shape-shifting demon of darkness and is the principal of the school. *'Vice Principal HIM' - TBD *'Chowder' - a cat-bear-rabbit hybrid and is the lunch kid of the school. *'Madame Freakshow' - a supernatural female being and is the detention teacher of the school. Other *'Dee Dee' - TBD *'Little Suzy' - TBD *'Cow' - TBD *'Blossom' - TBD *'Buttercup' - TBD *'Edd' - TBD *'Eddy' - TBD *'Muriel' - TBD *'Eustace' - TBD *'Numbah 2' - TBD *'Numbah 3' - TBD *'Numbah 4' - TBD *'Numbah 5' - TBD *'The Grim Reaper' - TBD *'Billy' - Mandy's friend who usually gets beaten up and survives. *'K.R. the Emperor Scorpion' - TBD *'Miley the Mite' - TBD *'Tashy the Tick' - TBD *'Jaguar' - TBD *'Finn the Human' - TBD *'Mordecai' - TBD *'Garnet' - TBD *'Amethyst' - TBD *'Pearl' - TBD *'Bigfoot' - TBD *'Alien' - TBD *'Mothman' - TBD *'Chupacabra' - TBD *'Eric McEdderson' - TBD *'Enid' - TBD *'Radicles' - TBD *'The Croc' - a crocodile who randomly breaks into classrooms and attack the students (mainly Chicken) whenever they shout out an insult that offends him, when he is told to, even just for fun. He is also Agent Foxy's pet. *'The CEO' - TBD *'Sink Monster' - TBD *'Kappa' - TBD *'Bear Lake Monster' - TBD *'Loveland Frog' - TBD Issues #''First Day'' - 09/05/2018 - 16 cartoon characters were all minding their own business. Suddenly, they get knocked out by a gas and end up as students in Aku's school. #''Science Project'' - 10/03/2018 - TBD #''The Field Trip'' - 11/07/2018 - Buck Tuddrussel takes the students to what he says was a town that was abandoned 489 years ago, which turns into a fun and awesome adventure. #''Food Fight'' - 12/05/2018 - TBD #''Detention for Peppy'' - 01/02/2019 - After Peppy gets into a fight with one of the other students, he is forced to go to detention. Then, Peppy forces him to watch a creepy film that scars him for a while. #''Flooded'' - 02/06/2019 - TBD #''It Came from the Girls' Bathroom'' - 03/06/2019 - While Claire was washing her hands, she discovers a tiny monster living in the sink, causing Claire to freak out and tell Bubbles, Mandy and Nessie about it. Now, they have to find a way to get rid of the monster. #''Deep Feeling Inside'' - 04/03/2019 - TBD #''Club Conflict'' - 05/01/2019 - When Principal Aku announces that there will be no school for a few weeks due to "someone" blowing it up, the students decide to make two clubs: One owned by Rigby and another owned by Dexter. However, when the students in Dexter's club find out that Rigby's club is way more popular than their's, they try to get people to join their club. #''Life is a Piece of Croc'' - 06/05/2019 - Chicken once again said something that offended the Croc and caused him to get attacked, but after a huge accident in Science class, they end up switching bodies. #''Cowardly Enough?'' - 07/03/2019 - When Courage accidentally ruins Peppy's math homework, Peppy becomes ticked and threatens Courage that he will humiliate him the worst way possible. However, Peppy later makes a deal to have a battle in the gym and if he wins, he will do that, so Courage will have no choice but to fight Peppy in the gym. #''Essay Calamity'' - 08/07/2019 - TBD #''Student for a Day'' - 09/04/2019 - Dexter and Aku switch places for a day, with Dexter being a principal and Aku being a student. #''Short Film'' - 10/02/2019 - TBD Trivia * Category:Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:2018 Category:Comedy Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas